valtoracademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic and Need To Know Information
What & When Events Occur Week 1: Classes Week 2: Classes Pocombatie Tournament:: Week 3: Classes Week 4: Classes Servatuae Survival Test:: No Classes ''---Thanksgiving Break--- (Write posts in Off-Campus posts or stay at school. DO NOT take one IRL week off.)'' Week 5: Classes American/Valtor Tournament:: No Classes ''---Christmas Break--- (Take one IRL week off to RP in Off-Campus posts)'' Lumieres Art Show:: Week 6: Classes Week 7: Classes Habena Banquet:: Week 8: Classes ''---Spring Break--- (Take one IRL week off to RP in Off-Campus posts)'' Sterkeiders Banquet:: Week 9: Classes ''---Easter Break--- (Write posts in Off-Campus posts or stay at school. DO NOT take one IRL week off)'' Klieger Dueling Tournament:: Week 10: Classes (Examinations) ''---Summer Break--- (Take one IRL week off to RP in Off-Campus posts)'' 10 weeks of classes 7 Banquets/Tournaments (5 do not take up time from classes) 5 Breaks (2 do not take up time from classes) 15 IRL Weeks = ONE VALTOR YEAR Then You Have To Know Obviously What House You Will Be In... But, You'll see you might end up debating which one is...more you. Lumières: Traits:: Artistic Messy Curious Color: Yellow Language: French Animal: Peacock Lumières is French for lights. The students in Lumières are truly bright lights with a new way of thinking. These students preside in the Basement dorms. The whole entire Common Room and dorms are covered in doodles. This is the one place that you won't get in trouble for coloring on the walls! Habena: Traits:: Bright Friendly Patient Color: Orange Language: Chinese Animal: Dolphin Habena simply means, "let things to their natural course." This is the Habena students' life goal. They are laid back and generally fun to be around. They live in the low tower, which is close to the Main Hall and core classes. Klieger: Traits:: Strong-Willed Cunning Intelligent Color: Green Language: German Animal: Leopard Klieger students normally find their own way to sucess. They all do their own thing, and are good at it. They normally excell in their grades and amount to something great in life. Although, Klieger students tend to lean on the dark side of magic. They certainly are interesting... They live in the low towers. Klieger is a mix of two German words: wise and warrior. Sterkeiders: Traits:: Leadership Smart Organized Color: Blue Language: Dutch Animal: Tiger Sterkeiders students are normally the humble leaders of the school. They percieve a "bigger picture" of things and lead on others to greateness. They live in the high towers- which is close to the extra classes. Sterkeiders is a mix of two Dutch words: strong and leaders. Pocombatie: Traits:: Impatient Brave Outgoing Color: Red Language: Spanish Animal: Monkey Pocombatie students generally live the risky life. They enjoy being the hero and are good at it. They tend to be loud and outgoing, which can either annoy or please people. They live in the basement. Their Common Room and dorms are brightly colored. Pocombatie is a mix of two Spanish words: little and fighter. Servatuae: Traits:: Shy Perceptive Resourceful Color: Purple/Violet Language: Latin Animal: Owl Servatuae students have a keen knowledge known normally to only them. They are self-kept, but notice a lot about others simply by watching them. Their knowledge of others is high, without even formally meeting them. They do NOT gossip though. Instead, they just keep to themselves unless talked to. They live in the high tower, open to fresh air. Servatuae is a mix of two Latin words: observing and owl.